


The Dream Walker

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dream walker, M/M, Stiles can walk into others' dreams
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: Ne dit-on pas que les rêves sont le reflet de nos désirs les plus profonds ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir ^^
> 
> Un petit OS que j'avais écrit pour l'anniversaire de TheCrasy en Septembre. Elle aime le Stalion, du coup je lui ai écrit un Stalion ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

 

D’aussi loin qu’il se souvienne – et il n’aime pas s’en souvenir – Stiles a toujours eu cette étrange capacité de visiter les rêves des autres. C’est quelque chose qu’il tient de sa mère.

Claudia et le petit Stiles en parlaient parfois, principalement pour qu’il apprenne à se contrôler. En fait, ce n’est pas très compliqué de ne pas entrer dans les rêves des autres. Stiles a appris à rester dans sa propre tête, en pensant juste une simple phrase avant de dormir.

« Ce soir, c’est moi qui rêve. »

Cette phrase lui permet de faire ses propres rêves.

 _A contrario_ , pour se balader dans la tête de quelqu’un d’autre, il lui suffit de se demander à quoi rêve cette personne et hop ! une petite plongée dans son subconscient.

Stiles n’a jamais eu peur de son don. Pas même la fois où, il devait avoir 5 ou 6 ans à l’époque, il est tombé sur sa mère rêvant de son père en uniforme. La pudeur et la santé mentale de Stiles nous oblige à ne pas en dire davantage.

Tout ce qu’il y a à savoir, c’est que Stiles adorait son don. Parfois, après une journée particulièrement bonne, il allait dans les rêves de sa mère, ou ceux de Scott, et s’il avait de la chance, ça prolongeait le bon moment qu’ils avaient passé ensemble.

Les choses ont commencé à changer lorsque Claudia a développé les premiers symptômes de sa démence fronto-temporale. L’esprit de sa mère est alors devenu un endroit effrayant pour Stiles. Plus sa maladie progressait, pire c’était.

Stiles a rapidement cessé d’utiliser son don – surtout qu’à la même époque, les rêves de Scott ont commencé à être peuplé d’hommes effrayants et hurlants. Stiles sait maintenant que ce n’était que des représentations de Raphaël McCall, mais à l’époque, ça lui faisait juste faire des cauchemars – et avec le temps, Stiles s’est forcé à oublier de quoi il était même capable.

Quand il lui arrive d’y repenser, ironiquement, il a la sensation que ce n’était qu’un rêve, quelque chose issu de son imagination trop fertile.

Et puis, Scott a été mordu, devant un loups-garous et tout le reste s’est retrouvé relégué au second plan, voire au quinzième.

Pourtant, tout est ramené sur le devant de la scène, lorsque la meute d’Alphas décide de venir les emmerder. Stiles s’en serait bien passé, croyez-le. Surtout que pour une raison qu’il ignore, Deucalion – le chef – semble se trouver aux mêmes endroits que lui. Tout le temps. Stiles se sent suivi et harcelé et ce n’est pas un sentiment très plaisant. En plus il ne peut pas en parler à son Shérif de père. Pour lui dire quoi ?

« Papa, j’ai un loup-garou Alpha aveugle qui en veut à… Ben en fait, je suis pas sûr. La façon dont il me regarde me donne l’impression que soit il veut me bouffer, soit il veut me… _bouffer_. »

Oui, c’est une conversation qu’il n’a pas du tout envie d’avoir avec son géniteur.

Toute la meute se triture les méninges pour savoir ce que veulent les Alphas, quand Scott fait une remarque, presque en passant, comme ça, sans y penser.

\- Si seulement on pouvait savoir ce qu’ils ont en tête, s’agace Scott. Ce serait tellement plus simple.

\- On ne peut pas ! claque Derek. Il va falloir essayer de deviner leurs intentions, parce qu’on ne peut pas aller dans leurs têtes !

Ç’a donné matière à réfléchir à Stiles. Certes, la meute ne peut pas aller faire un tour dans la tête des Alphas, mais lui le peut. Ou en tout cas, il peut voir à quoi ils rêvent. Et ne dit-on pas que les rêves sont le reflet de nos désirs les plus profonds ? Ça veut dire qu’avec un peu de chances, Stiles peut savoir avec exactitude ce que veulent les Alphas et ce qu’ils ont prévu.

Le soir même, avant d’aller se coucher, il décide de tester sa théorie en allant rendre visite à Ethan. Il se dit qu’avec lui au moins, il ne risque pas de tomber sur quelque chose de trop gore, l’Alpha ayant l’air d’être le plus raisonnable, voire même le plus gentil.

« Je me demande de quoi rêve Ethan. » se dit-il en s’endormant.

Vous le croirez ou pas, mais Ethan rêve d’un rendez-vous romantique avec Danny. Diner aux chandelles, balade romantique au clair de lune, la totale. On est loin du loup-garou sanguinaire qui veut tuer tout le monde. Mais ça n’aide pas du tout Stiles.

Le lendemain, il décide d’essayer avec Aiden. Quand il arrive dans le rêve, Stiles ne comprend pas tout de suite ce qu’il voit. Malgré son accès illimité à internet, il y a des choses qui ne l’ont jamais attitré. Ce qui explique pourquoi il lui faut un petit moment pour comprendre ce qui se passe devant lui. Aiden est ficelé comme un saucisson et Lydia le traite comme un chien. Les gémissements de plaisir de l’Alpha ne trompent pas sur ce qu’il ressent. Stiles quitte ce rêve, se réveillant les joues rouges et se jurant que la tête d’Aiden et Lydia sont désormais hors limite. Peu importe les circonstances, il n’y retournera plus jamais.

Le lendemain, c’est avec une certaine réserve qu’il hésite entre Kali et Ennis. Les deux semblent aussi tarés l’un que l’autre. Finalement, il tire à pile ou face, parce que choisir, c’est tomber de Charybde en Scylla. Le hasard désigne Kali.

Stiles carre les épaules, pense à aller dans les rêves de la jeune femme et tente de se détendre assez pour s’endormir. Il y parvient deux heures plus tard et le regrette aussitôt. Même s’il sait que ce n’est qu’un rêve, voir son propre corps disloqué et meurtri n’a rien de plaisant. Il se demande quand même pourquoi il est le seul à être ainsi, alors que tous ses amis sont autour et encore en vie. Certes, ils ont visiblement été obligé d’assister à son meurtre, mais ils sont en vie, eux !

Ensuite, vient le tour d’Ennis. Après le rêve de Kali, Stiles s’attend au pire, mais encore une fois, un des Alphas le surprend. Ennis rêve de la nuit où il a mordu Paige et s’excuse auprès de Derek que ça n’ait pas fonctionné. Enfin quelque chose d’utile ! Stiles va pouvoir dire à Derek de jouer sur la culpabilité de l’autre Alpha. Ne reste plus qu’à trouver une excuse plausible au fait qu’il sache ce genre de chose. Bah, il réfléchira une fois qu’il saura ce que Deucalion a en tête.

C’est ainsi que la nuit suivante, il débarque dans le rêve de l’aveugle. Il ouvre les yeux sur un grand appartement aux couleurs claires. Il s’avance et entre dans un salon dont l’un des murs est tapissé d’étagères débordants de tous ses films et comics préférés. Stiles fronce les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Deucalion prévoit de le séquestrer dans un superbe appartement avec tout ce qu’il aime ?

Stiles secoue la tête. Ça ne veut rien dire ce truc. Il décide d’attendre un peu pour en apprendre plus.

Deucalion entre dans la pièce, Stiles a son bras, mais ce n’est pas le vrai Stiles. Le jeune homme est sûr de n’avoir jamais ressemblé à ça de toute sa vie. Le dream-Stiles a les épaules larges, les cheveux trop longs et surtout, il a la marque d’une morsure dans le cou.

Le vrai Stiles sait parfaitement ce que cette morsure veut dire. Il a lu tout ce qu’il pouvait sur les loups-garous et harceler Deaton de questions. Cette morsure, ça veut dire qu’un loup-garou l’a revendiqué et vu la possessivité avec laquelle Deucalion le colle, Réel-Stiles n’a aucun doute sur l’identité du loup.

\- Je sens ta tristesse, déclare soudain Deucalion.

\- Désolé, répond Dream-Stiles. C’est juste que…

\- Ils te manquent, complète le loup. Je comprends. Ne t’inquiète pas, un jour ils comprendront que nous nous aimons et ils reviendront, tu verras.

\- J’espère que tu as raison, soupire Stiles avant de s’asseoir sur les genoux du loup et d’enfouir son visage dans le cou de Deucalion.

La scène respire le bonheur – malgré la tristesse de Dream-Stiles –  et la confiance. Alors ce dont rêve Deucalion, c’est que Stiles l’aime ?

Réel-Stiles se sent légèrement malade. Pas parce que ça le dégoute, mais parce que le Deucalion du rêve a l’air tellement heureux avec son Stiles si proche de lui. Ça rend réel-Stiles tellement triste et en même temps, c’est la guerre, alors tous les coups sont permis. Pourtant, il doute qu’il se servira de cette information comme la meute s’attendrait à ce qu’il le fasse.

Quand Stiles se réveille, il décide de ne rien dire à personne sur ce qu’il a fait. De toute façon, sa meute est tellement habituée à ne le voir que comme le pauvre humain faible et vulnérable qu’ils ne le laisseront jamais utiliser ce qu’il a découvert. Il y a même de grandes chances pour qu’ils ne le croient pas.

Ça met Stiles en colère. Parce qu’il y a là, dehors, un loup qui le connait à peine, mais qui ne conçoit son bonheur qu’à l’aune de celui de Stiles. Ça laisse songeur et le jeune homme prend alors une décision drastique.

Il n’a que 17 ans, il sait que son père va le chercher partout et dans une moindre mesure, la meute également. Mais il fait ça pour eux. Non rayez ça, il fait ça pour lui. Pour une fois, dans sa vie, quelqu’un veut de lui et pas pour ce qu’il pourrait lui apporter, mais bien pour lui.

C’est fort de ce savoir qu’il sort de chez lui, monte dans sa jeep et rejoint l’immeuble où vit Allison et son père. Si les informations qu’il a glané à droite, à gauche sont correctes, les Alphas vivent dans le penthouse du dernier étage.

Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de frapper à la porte, tentant d’être aussi calme que possible. C’est Aiden qui lui ouvre et le visage de l’Alpha s’éclaire aussitôt d’un sourire cruel.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, regardez donc qui vient se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ricane Aiden.

Stiles lui jette un regard froid qui fait que l’Alpha fronce les sourcils. L’humain exsude une confiance en lui qu’il ne devrait pas ressentir, encore moins alors qu’il bouscule un Alpha pour entrer dans l’appartement comme en terrain conquis.

\- Va à la niche Aiden, lui répond froidement Stiles. Ta maîtresse ne t’a pas encore fait appeler. Qui sait ? Si tu es sage, peut-être que je glisserai un mot en ta faveur pour que tu puisses lécher ses bottes ?

Aiden rougit furieusement et gronde, prêt à se jeter sur l’humain. Comment ce petit être insignifiant ose-t-il lui parler de la sorte ? Et surtout, comment connait-il son secret ? Même Ethan ne sait rien de ses penchants.

Un grondement provenant du fond de l’appartement oblige Aiden à se retenir et à ne pas répondre. Ce n’est pas l’envie qui lui manque, mais Deucalion a parlé. Ou plutôt, a grogné.

Stiles entre dans le salon et observe les Alphas qui sont présents. Tous l’observent comme s’il était le steak le plus juteux de l’étal du boucher. Stiles n’en tient pas compte et attend que Deucalion les rejoigne. Personne ne dit rien, jusqu’à ce que l’Alpha des Alphas entre enfin.

Kali ouvre la bouche sur des crocs plus que proéminents et s’avance comme pour égorger Stiles et offrir son cœur à Deucalion.

\- Allons Kali, nous sommes plus civilisés que ça, fait Deucalion sur un ton plaisant. Attendons de voir ce que veut cet humain avant de prendre des mesures plus drastiques.

Deucalion s’assoit dans un large fauteuil et croise les jambes.

\- Eh bien, jeune Stiles, que nous vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Stiles ne répond pas et étudie le loup-garou à la place. Il sait pour l’avoir vu dans son rêve, que l’attitude du loup n’est qu’affectation. Il ne rêve que d’avoir Stiles dans son giron. Et bien soit, Stiles est prêt à essayer si le loup l’est également.

Confiant, plus confiant qu’il ne l’a jamais été, Stiles s’avance jusqu’au fauteuil de Deucalion, s’assoit sur ses genoux et l’embrasse.

Passé le premier mouvement de surprise, le loup lui rend son baiser, lui mordillant la lèvre au passage.

\- Je suis prêt à essayer, si tu l’es aussi, murmure Stiles contre la bouche de Deucalion. Je ne demande qu’une chose en échange. Laissez la meute de Derek tranquille. Tu en penses quoi ?

\- Vendu, répond Deucalion sur le même ton.

OoOoO

La meute de Derek et Scott ne comprend pas comment ou pourquoi les Alphas ont changé d’avis et ne les attaque plus, mais ils ne s’en plaignent pas. Le seul truc qu’ils refusent d’accepter, c’est que Stiles parte avec les Alphas. Ils le cherchent, partout, pendant longtemps.

Derek se sent coupable, se disant que s’il avait été moins agressif avec Stiles, celui-ci n’aurait jamais fait ça, parce que s’il l’a fait, c’est pour prouver qu’il pouvait le faire, Derek n’en doute pas une seconde.

Scott s’en veut à mort, parce qu’il a abandonné son meilleur ami. Et pour quoi ? Pour une chasseuse qui a essayé plusieurs fois de tous les tuer. Il ne mérite pas son meilleur ami.

Le Shérif est le seul qui n’a pas l’air plus inquiet que ça. Et pour cause, même s’il n’approuve pas – et il ne se gêne pas pour le faire savoir – il reçoit régulièrement des nouvelles de son fils.

Après des mois et des mois de recherches, ils finissent par laisser tomber, parce que c’est comme si Stiles avait tout simplement disparu de la surface de la terre. Ils se sentent coupables quand ils pensent que leur ami s’est sacrifié pour eux. Parce qu’il est évident, dans leurs têtes, que Deucalion a tué Stiles.

On peut donc plus que comprendre leur surprise quand presque cinq ans après la disparition de Stiles, ils reçoivent tous un faire part de mariage aux noms de Stiles et Deucalion

 

 


End file.
